pdkt
by Akarry
Summary: Perjuangan Pollux untuk mendapatkan Michael Yew./DLDR./Untuk #CPC2016.


Castor lelah jadi pelabuhan curhatan kembarannya, Pollux. Tiap hari isinya sama; Michael, Michael, Michael, dan Michael. Kalau Pollux memang suka pada seorang Michael Yew; kenapa tidak langsung tembak saja?

—bukan dengan menggunakan AK47 atau kawan sejenisnya, tentunya.

"Nih," Castor memberikan buku pada kembarannya.

Pollux bengong.

 _Cara Menggaet Hati Cewek Ampuh_ , begitu bunyi judul bukunya.

"...tapi Yew itu cowok, Cas."

* * *

.  
.

Percy Jackson and the Olympians (c) Rick Riordan  
.

seluruh karakter dalam cerita adalah milik Rick Riordan seorang.

saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam bentuk apapun selain keuntungan berupa asupan pribadi.  
.

 **Warning** : AU, crack pair, mungkin ooc, typo(s), diksi minim, dsb. DLDR. Karakter Pollux dan Michael Yew berdasarkan apa yang ada di pikiran saya, karena di novel mereka kurang mencolok.  
slight lee fletcher/bianca di angelo  
.

 **Summary:** Perjuangan Pollux untuk mendapatkan Michael Yew./Untuk #CPC2016

.  
.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini, Pollux naksir Michael Yew.

Michael Yew, cowok imut, pendek, gengsi tinggi, lancang—tentunya tidak separah Percy, _tsundere_ minta ampun. Yang dengan beraninya berantem dengan Clarisse, si cewek preman di sekolah. Padahal ukuran tubuhnya lebih mini dari Clarisse.

Saking naksirnya sama doi, Pollux sampai _stalking_ sana-sini untuk mencari data tentang Yew. Ngeri? Memang.

Bahkan Castor kena getahnya pula. Jam tidurnya terganggu akibat curhatan-engga-penting-Pollux.

Jadilah Castor memberi buku tak bermutu pada Pollux, berharap dirinya bisa bebas beberapa saat.

Pollux, yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa, akhirnya mematuhi apa yang tertulis buku tersebut. Dia _stuck,_ sungguh.

Mau pakai cara dukun, jelas tak bisa. Kalau sampai ketahuan bahwa Pollux _ngedukunin_ Dedek Yew tersayangnya Lee Fletcher; Pollux habis dihajar—bahkan mungkin dikuliti, dirajam, dimutilasi, dan sebagainya oleh seorang Lee Fletcher.

Iya, sih, Lee itu pemuda ramah, baik hati, tenang, dan bersahaja. Namun, ada pepatah berkata, bahwa seorang yang ramah, baik hati, tenang dan bersahaja bisa mengerikan saat marah.

Lee, 'kan, sayang—cinta mati sama adik-adiknya. Kalau ada hal buruk yang menimpa adiknya, pastilah dirinya murka.

Dasar _brocon._

Kembali pada topik. Pollux mematuhi yang tertulis di buku. Mari kita lihat langkah-langkah sesat yang tertulis di buku tersebut.

 **Cari alasan untuk mendekati si doi.**

Pollux memutar otak—berpikir, maksudnya, bukan otaknya yang diputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat atau semacamnya.

Garing? _Yha._

Hmm. Alasan apa, ya, yang bisa digunakan untuk _modus_?

—Oh!

Pollux mengambil buku tulis, kemudian menghampiri Michael Yew, "Yew! Yew!"

Tatapan sinis didapati Pollux sebagai tanggapan atas panggilannya, "Tak perlu panggil pakai suara sekeras itu. Aku enggak tuli." Michael menggerutu.

Pollux menjerit dalam hati.

 _Sumpah, Yew imut banget kalau sok sinis begitu,_ ia membatin.

Padahal bukan sok sinis, tapi memang sinis.

"Anu, aku mau minta bantuan mengerjakan soal ini." Pollux menunjuk soal yang tertulis di buku. Manik anggur pandangi si Mungil dengan penuh afeksi.

Sedangkan yang dipandangi menilik soal-soal tersebut, sebelum akhirnya mengusulkan, "Minta bantuan Chase saja sana."

Pollux menggeleng, "Aku maunya Yew," kalimat digantung.

Michael Yew menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Disuguhi yang pintar untuk membantu, kok, malah tidak mau.

"Karena cuma Yew yang bisa menuliskan rumus-rumus cinta di hatiku."

Setelahnya Pollux menderita memar-memar akibat tendangan si Mungil; sedangkan Castor terbahak di sudut kelas.

 **Pakai sistem 'kebetulan'.**

Pollux bergegas menghampiri Michael Yew dan Lee Fletcher yang saat itu dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. "Yeeew!" sapanya.

Michael Yew nampak cuek dengan sapaan yang ditujukan padanya. Lee Fletcher hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Setidaknya balas sapaannya," nasehat Lee. Yang dinasehati cuma menanggapi dengan dengungan samar.

Lee menatap Pollux lekat-lekat, senyum ramah mengembang di wajahnya. "Teman sekelas Michael, ya? Yang namanya Pollux, kan? Kata orang-orang, kamu sempat gombali adikku."

Iya, sih. Senyumnya ramah. Tapi auranya itu amit-amit. Aura sangar. Dan lagi, dari mana Lee Fletcher tahu soal dirinya. Kok dia makin seram?

"Eh, anu, iya. Nama saya Pollux, teman sekelas Michael." Pollux memilih tidak menggubris kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Lee. Aib, tahu, nggak?

Senyum Lee makin melebar, "Heee? Ada perlu apa, ya?"

Bulu kuduk Pollux meremang. Lee ini tidak punya kecenderungan gangguan kejiwaan, 'kan? Senyumnya mencurigakan.

"Cuma ... mau ajak Yew pulang bareng. _Kebetulan_ rumah kami, kan, searah."

Lee setia memasang senyum andalannya, " _Kebetulan_ atau memang niat _modus_? Rumahmu, kan, arahnya berlawanan. Sejak kapan pindah rumah, ya?"

Waduh. Rencana gagal total.

 **Cari tahu kegemarannya, dan ajak dia** _ **ngobrol**_ **soal itu.**

Pollux tahu apa saja yang Michael Yew suka, dan apa saja yang Michael Yew tidak suka. Si Manis itu suka sekali pada panahan, stroberi, dan alat musik.

"Yew, Yew! Caramu menembakkan panah tadi benar-benar keren! Bisa ajari aku? Kalau kau mau mengajariku, nanti kuberi stroberi!"

Michael Yew tersenyum angkuh, jemari menyisir poninya dengan gaya ala _himedere_ (?), "Michael Yew gitu. Oke. Sepakat. Sini kuajari."

Pollux tersenyum bahagia. Setidaknya, cara yang satu ini berhasil.

"Setelah ini ajari aku cara main gitar, ya."

"Iya, iya."

 **Beranikan diri ajak dia jalan. Nyali ciut? Bawa teman lain pun tak jadi masalah.**

Pollux menghampiri si calon pacar, "Y-Yew,"

Sial. Kok dia jadi gagap?

Yang dipanggil menoleh; menatap Pollux heran. _Anak ini kenapa lagi, sih_ , ia membatin. Bagaimana tak heran? Akhir-akhir ini Pollux agresif sekali waktu dekat dengannya. Nafsu banget. Nasib jadi cowok coretgantengcoret, kali, ya.

"A-anu."

Michael Yew tak berkata apapun; menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Pollux.

"Jalan-jalan, yuk. Kamu boleh ajak teman,"

Oh, ngajak jalan-jalan. Michael kira dia minta ditemani ke kamar kecil. Kan, engga etis banget.

Pollux masih harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban Michael.

"Boleh aja, sih."

Hati Pollux teramat gembira mendengar jawaban si doi.

"Mau jalan-jalan, ya? Aku ikut." Entah darimana, Lee Fletcher datang bersama Bianca di Angelo. "Aku mau ajak Bianca sekalian, boleh?"

Pollux tak kuasa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini berkah atau petaka?

.

.

Dan acara jalan-jalan yang bertujuan sebagai media pendekatan berubah jadi insiden pemalakan cara halus.

 **Sedia bawa payung tiap hari. Kalau-kalau ada hujan dadakan tanpa ada berita dari ramalan cuaca, jantankan dirimu dan lindungi si doi dari hujan.**

"Pollux mabok, ya? Musim kemarau, kok, bawa payung?"

"Eh, sedia payung sebelum hujan, kan, bagus. Lagian, cuaca zaman sekarang sulit diprediksi. Bisa saja nanti hujan."

"Oh."

"Terus, kan, dengan begini ksatriamu ini siap melindungimu kapanpun dari hujan." Pollux mengedipkan sebelah mata; sok ganteng.

Bulu kuduk Pollux meremang akibat dipelototi oleh Lee Fletcher. Iya, sih, Lee tetap senyum tenang kayak biasa. Matanya itu, lho! Matanya! Sama sekali enggak senyum!

Sedangkan Michael Yew menatap Pollux dengan tatapan 'najis-banget-sih'.

 _Flirting_ gagal.

 **Persiapkan mental untuk mengajak doi jalan-jalan. Kali ini, cuma berdua.**

Pollux tak bisa tidur semalaman sebab sibuk memikirkan cara mengajak Michael Yew jalan-jalan. Dirinya masih trauma akibat insiden pemalakan tempo hari. Isi dompetnya ludes-des-des.

Jadi sedih.

Pollux menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia harus berhasil mengajak Yew jalan-jalan; setelah itu menyatakan perasaannya.

 _Harus._

Esok harinya, Pollux benar-benar mengajak Michael Yew jalan-jalan ke pantai. Agak susah membujuknya—karena Yew bilang ingin menghabiskan waktu libur di dalam rumah. Pada akhirnya, Pollux berhasil.

Sorak sorai untuk Pollux.

Dan, di sinilah mereka berada; pesisir pantai.

Pasir putih nan halus, hutan bakau, langit cerah berawan, deburan ombak, dan buih menyambut pancaindera kedua makhluk tersebut.

"Pemandangannya menakjubkan, ya."

"Biasa aja."

"Yah. Yew jauh lebih menakjubkan daripada pemandangannya, tapi."

Michael _pokerface_ , "Kamu—"

Pollux sudah siap kena tendang. Jadi curiga kalau dia ini _maso_.

"—baru sadar atau _gimana_? Aku ini, kan, memang keren."

Kepribadian Papa Apollo menurun padamu, ya, Yew. Hening cipta, mulai.

 **Tembak sekalian.**

Pollux berusaha menetralkan debaran jantung yang makin menggila. Sudah saatnya menyatakan cinta. Tetapi mengapa lidahnya mendadak kelu?

Oke, mulai lebay.

"Y-Yew," panggil Pollux.

Michael memandangnya malas, seolah mengisyaratkan "apa-sih". Yew capek dengan sikap Pollux yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali menggombalinya.

Tiba-tiba, Pollux menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

... _what the_.

"S-serahkan cintamu sekarang juga; kalau tidak, ku _tembak_ kau."

... _sekarang pun sudah di_ tembak, _kan. Meski terselubung_.

Michael Yew tidak sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak terbahak. Pollux hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sumpah, Pollux malu tingkat dewa. Kenapa, sih, dia setuju dengan usul Castor.

Michael Yew mengelap sudut matanya yang berair, "Caramu menyatakan perasaan, tuh, aneh banget." Ejeknya.

Wajah Pollux semakin merona pekat, ia pun bertitah, "B-berikan saja jawabanmu, deh!"

Sunyi datang melanda. Michael Yew nampak larut dalam pikirannya, sedangkan Pollux harap-harap cemas.

Dehaman dari Michael Yew membuat Pollux makin ketar-ketir. Kalau ditolak bagaimana? Dia nggak akan punya nyali untuk bertemu Yew di sekolah! Waduh, ini gawat.

Pollux mengerjap kala si Pujaan Hati berjinjit—mencoba menyamakan tinggi badannya. Namun gagal, tentu saja. Pollux jadi ingin tertawa.

Pikiran Pollux _blank_ saat bibir mungil Michael Yew menempel di pipinya; mengecupnya dengan lembut. Singkat, sih. Tetapi melekat di hati. Rona merah segera menjalar di paras Pollux.

"Aku _enggak_ suka kamu, Anggur bodoh." Kemudian, Michael Yew berlari sekencang mungkin; meninggalkan Pollux yang masih tercengang.

 **fin**

 **A/N:**...Ampuni dosa saya. Ini humor gagal. Saya tak pandai melawak. Pair ini tercipta akibat main RP-haha. /cri

Makasih buat Fluffy Parffy yang senantiasa bantu saya. Huhu, _bae,_ aku cinta padamu.

 **omake**

Lee menggigiti kukunya gemas waktu melihat kejadian Michael mengecup pipi Pollux. Mengapa dia gemas? Jawaban simpel, dia nggak rela _adik_ nya beranjak dewasa.

"Terlalu protektif itu enggak bagus, Lee." Jemari lentik Bianca menyentil dahi Lee pelan.

Yang disentil mengaduh, kemudian merengkuh gadis ayu bernama Bianca itu, "Mmm. Sulit, Bii. Aku harus ekstra hati-hati menyeleksi orang yang naksir adik-adikku. Aku nggak mau salah pilih, bisa-bisa adik-adikku disakiti terus menangis. Aku nggak suka. Dan rasanya aku enggak rela lihat Michael beranjak dewasa."

Bianca terkekeh, "...kamu jadi mirip om-om, deh."

Bibir Lee mengerucut imut, "Eh. Jahat, ah."

 **(benar-benar) fin**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
